


The Pursuit of  Passion and the Will to Govern It.

by HellsPurestDevil



Series: Fallout Vindictus [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Blindfolds, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Edgeplay, Edging, F/M, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24787219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsPurestDevil/pseuds/HellsPurestDevil
Summary: “Do you trust me John?” The sound of her voice was enough for him to calm down. He was not used to this sort of treatment. He may have let few souls do more both before his time as a ghoul and after, at least that's what he led her to believe....
Relationships: John Hancock & Female Sole Survivor, John Hancock/Female Sole Survivor
Series: Fallout Vindictus [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1783843
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	The Pursuit of  Passion and the Will to Govern It.

JOHN’S MANGLED CHEST HEAVED....rare sweat glistening off his skin. The sigh that tore from him was definitely one of pleasure, but it was as hoarse and as ragged as his need. Nora had since removed the wide flag that tied his pants to his skinny waist and had placed it on his eyes. Before any resistance on his part, she had said in a whisper: “Do you trust me John?” The sound of her voice was enough for him to calm down. He was not used to this sort of treatment. He may have let few souls do more both before his time as a ghoul and after, at least that's what he led her to believe. But even still he had his apprehensions about certain things, certain _acts_ in which he loved to play a part in, but equally feared all the same. One such act, she had noticed left him apprehensive, was the act of giving up his power, the act of giving up control. Being the leader of a town of cutthroats and drug addicts often required you to have it, not to mention living in the world as they did, just doubled the need for strength alone, mental and physical.

But John trusted her in these moments of power switching, when she was allowed to take control and play to her leisure, even if he was often unwilling to relinquish control to her. If he had not, he would not have answered so quietly: “ _With my life_ …” when she had asked him if he trusted her.

Nora moved her hips, where she sat straddling his lower stomach. She hadn’t dared take him inside yet, unsure how he’d react to this little game. But she felt his hard length behind her, lightly throbbing against her thigh and knew he’d have little restraint the moment she gave him what he asked for. Not that she needed him to when she was obviously so slick with want for him as well, that it dripped profusely down her thighs and coated the lower half of his stomach.

She smiled, bending forward to press a kiss to his ruined lips, the fabric of the flag tickling the top half of her face, and felt his lower half surge upwards is rugged desperation, a muffled groan echoing into her, only to echoed back to him when his arousal dragged itself against her slowly.

“Oh, my love,” she sighed. “Not yet…”

Not yet indeed, not yet when she was still having her fun. No matter how desperate she got, or how needy, she would have her fun. Only then would she allow him the utmost pleasure of having his own.

They had been at it for almost an hour, though time during these moments meant nothing to either of them. As she pulled herself back upright after she had spent some time nipping soft marks onto his neck, she tilted the candle that she had lit and held in her other hand, letting the hot wax drip just above John’s heart. His body bucked again and Nora rode it out, feeling his hands holding her hips squeeze her flesh, the soft slap of metal against her hip from the cuffs she had yet to use to their fullest, a soft clacking accompanying his movements as she watched the wax slowly spread across his chest, watched as it filled in grooves and traveled like small rivers down the imperfections of his skin before slowly hardening in the cool air as he panted, smelt the soft smell of lavender the old candle still produced even after so long. 

Oh how Nora _loved_ watching this combination of pleasure-pain sweep over him, loved to watch his ruined skin and slightly exposed muscle jump and tremble in her touch. But she may have gotten too comfortable then, because suddenly his hands shot out, meeting her skin again in an instant, ragged fingers gripping hard at the pliable skin of her hips. How lucky enough that she trusted him enough not to remove the flag from his eyes.  
  
 _Maybe she should have cuffed him before after all…_

_Actually…_

“No more,” he said sternly, his voice still ragged, but leaving no room for argument. “I need you now. You’ve had your fun, now stop teasing me you-” He’s pleads where interrupted by the sudden rising of his hands, there was a chattering sound and soon his hands where once again handcuffed to the post of the headboard.  
  
“.... _are gonna make me go feral any moment now_ ” he finished, laying his head back. She couldn’t help but chuckle at that one. “And here I thought _I_ was the greedy one when it came to this game...it's barely been an hour John, getting tired of playing _already_ ?

“Beautiful, I’m beggin’ ya, I’m beggin _out loud_.” Hancock pleaded, but that wasn’t the pleading she wanted, she desired. No, the pleading she wanted wouldn't come easy, she’d have to wait it out. Moving down his waist to straddle his legs, Nora suddenly took his engorged erection in her hands and began to move them teasingly.

" _Nora_ …" Hancock gasped out desperately. She squeezed him once to silence him. He was at her mercy.

"I'm not done playing yet John, When you're ready to give me what I want, and I get it, then I will give you what you want," she replied evilly running a finger nail along the tip of his erection.

Hancock's muscle quivered as she continued to run her hands up and down his shaft. “I still want to have fun," she whispered. She was so close to his manhood that had he not been blindfolded and cuffed he would have taken what he wanted and just grabbed her and plunged right into sweet heaven, taking the control he desperately wished to have back. Nora however, asserted her dominance almost as easily as he did, as she firmly moved her hand to his erection and began tugging and rubbing hastily.   
  
"“I’ve been married before, John… I have a few ideas on what a man can enjoy.”

Hancock closed his eyes behind the blindfold and let himself get lost in her touch, he groaned loudly when she moved to his balls, still moving swiftly enough to keep him hard but not fast enough to satisfy him completely. Hancock, who wasn't used to being manhandled, was quickly becoming more and more aroused.

Nora worked her hands at a slower pace which caused him to buck his hips impatiently. She quickly squeezed harder to get him to behave and Hancock had to grind his teeth together as the preload of his excitement was forced back down by Nora's grip. She wasn't fooling around this time, she had made the effort and now she was on top, and god help him if he tried to knock her down a peg.

The torment of her fluid touch continued for what felt like hours to him. He started sweating as his muscles continued to go taunt and stiff. Every so often he would try to make a desperate attempt to move, she would stop touching him all together. When she wasn't touching his manhood with both hands, one hand would be caressing other parts of his body softly and lovingly. 

"Nora…" Hancock gasped out weakly. Both of them were surprised by the sound of his voice, _desperate_. "Please Babe, I need you to… oh god." Nora smiled slyly as she moved her tongue over the top of his erection "Wow John, I don't think I've ever heard you say please while sounding so desperate at the same time," she teased, bringing the head of his shaft against her tongue again. It felt good to have him begging for a change, no wonder he enjoyed doing it to her so much. Courtney could get used to this.

John growled. "Nora _please_!" he practically shouted. He was aroused to the point of pain and needed her to finish it before he lost consciousness. He really did like the torture deep down, but his body was giving out, which was a shock. No one had gotten him to that point in a long time, Hancock couldn't believe how good she was at this. Where the hell was this she-devil hiding all his life. Nora suddenly flicked her tongue against a prominent vein which emitted a moan from Hancock. Suddenly behind the darkness of the blind fold, he felt the bed shift. She had moved her face closer, dragging her lips across his. 

"Please _what_?" She asked in a tone demanding respect.

Hancock shivered as his manhood throbbed in anticipation. With his pride forgotten, and his need to be in control even more so, he begged " _Please make me cum- **oh fuck**_!"

She was moving her hips, helping him find his way home. She could feel the still warm, but hardened drops of wax between them as he pressed himself within her. And all she could do was breathe his name and sigh with her own pleasure as the quick rhythm began. From below she heard him moan as she rode him, her soft locks of raven black gliding against his chest. It had felt so good to tease and control him. To bring him down to the level he so often dragged her down too. To tease and to thrill him.  
  
He may have governed over the most infamous town this side of the commonwealth. He may have had control of his power and strength out in the wastes and had kept his control and used it well during their private bedroom time, but here, in his statehouse he had come to learn quiet quickly his strength meant nothing. 

She governed him.  
  
  
 _And boy, could he get used to it....._


End file.
